


Hellfire

by silverwordswrites



Series: Daisuga Volleyball Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Daisuga Volleyball Week, Day 3: Beauty and the Beast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwordswrites/pseuds/silverwordswrites
Summary: There's something in the woods.Daisuga Volleyball Week day 3: Beauty and the Beast





	1. Hellfire

Daisuga Volleyball Week day 3: Beauty and the Beast /  ~~Gangster-Mobster~~

* * *

There’s something in the woods.

Things could be heard on clear nights; screams of dying animals, snapping of branches, howls of an unknown creature. Very few dared enter the woods. Children stayed clear, held back by fear and by their mothers. Only skilled hunters, armed with a bow and quick senses, could even hope to return alive. Some didn’t.

Daichi’s mother stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead, trembling slightly.

“Why do you have to go?” she asked, holding his hands tightly.

“We have to kill it. Our herds have begun to go missing; it’ll be in the village soon. I want to protect the people I care about,” he replied.

Daichi’s father approached them, crutch under his arm, and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck.”

“I will return,” he promised before turning his back on his parents and making his way to the treeline. Ennoshita, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were waiting for him there, Asahi falling into step beside him as he approached.

“Let’s put an end to this,” Daichi said, expression set. The others nodded in agreement, and Daichi took the lead, breaking trail through the dense trees.

Almost instantly, the noise from the village was cut off as the trees swallowed them up. Even their footsteps were muffled, only the sound of their breathing breaking the heavy silence.

A branch cracked and Nishinoya took aim immediately, but there was nothing there. Blaming it on paranoia, Daichi pressed on, clutching his weapon a little more tightly. The others followed on high alert.

Of anyone he could’ve gone into the woods with, this was the best team. Nishinoya was sharp and quick, making him an excellent asset in case of a surprise. Tanaka and Asahi were brute strength; once they were engaged almost nothing could stop them. Ennoshita was steadily calm, similar to Daichi, and was able to make sound split second decisions in a crisis. They all followed Daichi with utter trust, and he knew they would all make it out alive.

Hours seemed to pass, and the most exciting thing they had come across was a squirrel, darting along the forest floor. The woods were quiet today, and they had all begun to drop their defences, if only slightly.

Several more minutes passed before Ennoshita made a quiet noise to get their attention.

“Something is following us.”

No sooner were the words out of Ennoshita’s mouth that a massive black creature emerged from the shadows, sprinting toward them at full speed. Daichi couldn’t make out what it was; it was almost _too_ dark, pulling in the darkness around it like a cloak. Its eyes glowed yellow, teeth a stark white against the blackness of its fur. Nishinoya fumbled his bow; Tanaka fired a shot, straight into the creature’s huge neck, but it didn’t slow down. It was on them in seconds, forcing them to scatter.

A massive paw swung through the air, hitting Daichi squarely in the chest. Talons pierced his skin for a brief moment as he was suspended against the paw, and then before he knew it pain erupted along his back as he hit a tree. Darkness filled his vision while the others called out to him.

* * *

Daichi woke up to gentle hands on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see a man carefully adjusting bandages there, brows furrowed in concentration.

His hair was as light as quicksilver, with eyes a warm hazel and a small mole dotting his cheek, just under his left eye. The air around him was warm and bright, almost like a halo. Daichi’s head swam, and it crossed his mind that he had died, and this angel was here to take him away.

Seeing that Daichi was awake, the stranger sat back a little. “Are you alright?” His hands were resting on Daichi’s chest lightly.

“Am I dead?” Daichi asked, sitting up slightly. Pain blossomed across his ribs and shoulder, and the stranger gently pushed him back down, laughing at his words. He had never seen a brighter smile.

“No, I wouldn’t be a very good saviour if you’d died on me, would I?” the stranger said, grinning. “You took a nasty hit to the head. You need bed rest.”

Suddenly, the events of earlier flooded back to him. The warm, gentle light vanished, replaced by the dim lights of candles and the small amount of sunlight filtering through the trees. They were in a cabin, but beyond that Daichi didn’t know where they were. He tried to sit up again, but the stranger kept a firm pressure on Daichi’s chest, forcing him to lay still.

“There were others, my friends, where are they?” he asked, frantic for the information.

The stranger’s face fell. “I found you alone; there were no others. I’m sorry.”

Daichi’s heart sank. Perhaps they had assumed he was dead and returned to the village, chased off by the beast. Assuming the best, Daichi allowed himself to relax.

“Where are we? Who are you?” Daichi asked.

The kind smile returned. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but please call me Suga. We’re in my cabin in the woods.”

“But, the beast, how do you-” A piercing howl split the air, alarmingly close to the cabin, and Suga stood up immediately.

“You must be silent. I promise to explain everything later, but he cannot know you’re here.” With that, Suga strode from the room, the long cloak he was wearing swishing behind him.

Daichi was on alert for the next hour while Suga was gone. He remained silent, as Suga had directed, and pressed himself against the wall next to the bed when the massive shadow crossed the window high above him. While listening for any signs of danger, he took in the cabin. He was in a large room, a table and fireplace across the room from where Daichi lay on the bed. Suga’s now vacant chair stood beside the bed, Daichi’s shirt across the back of it. He slid it back on while looking at another door stood beside the fireplace, leading to places unknown.

Finally, the door creaked open again and Suga returned, holding a blood-soaked rag in his hands, an arrow in the other. He carefully cleaned the arrow with another rag before dropping them into a bucket and setting the arrow on the table.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Daichi once he sat back down.

“Like I’ve been hit by a ton of bricks,” he said quietly. “My name is Sawamura Daichi, by the way, but call me Daichi.”

Suga smiled. “You’re lucky to have survived that, Daichi, had you been hit any differently you would’ve died.”

“You didn’t explain things, earlier.”

Suga’s smile dropped. “Ah, I suppose I didn’t. I am safe from the beast because he keeps me here. I aid him, care for him, and he provides me protection here in this place. Outsiders are not allowed. It’s why the beast has threatened your town, to keep you out of the woods. Why did you come into the woods today?”

“We were meant to kill the beast. It has been coming into our town, threatening our safety. We needed to retaliate,” Daichi told him.

Suga paused, as if deliberating over what he wanted to say. “Your companions are alive. The beast did not kill anyone today. He was shot with an arrow, but knocked someone unconscious while the others ran. I believe it was you and your friends he was telling me about.”

“Thank god,” Daichi breathed. “I need to get back as quickly as possible.”

“You need rest,” he murmured, but Daichi kept going.

“Come with me! Escape from this place; you’d be welcome in my village.”

“Leave?” Suga asked, looking confused. “I can’t…”

Heavy footfalls could be heard outside the door. Suga froze, eyes wide with fear, before ushering Daichi off and then under the bed. “Please, stay silent,” he whispered as the stamping of boots came from the door.

Suga straightened and returned his chair to the table as the door was pushed open.

“I heard voices.” Daichi watched as a pair of heavy boots approached Suga’s.

“I was just talking to myself, Oikawa.”

The other man laughed. “You’re not hiding something from me, are you Suga-chan?”

“Of course not.”

The heavier boots took another step forward, crowding into Suga’s space. Suga took a half step back.

“I would hope not. You know, I only do this to protect you from the demons.” _The village_ , Daichi assumed. What lies had this man fed Suga to keep him here?

“I know, Oikawa.”

The room was silent for a moment. “This wound won’t stop bleeding.”

Suga took the half step back towards Oikawa, obviously attending to said wound. “The arrow pierced you deeply, it will likely take a while for it to stop bleeding fully. We need to clot it.”

Could it be the same arrow that Tanaka had shot earlier? Could _this_ be the beast?

Daichi dared scoot closer to the edge of the bed to get a look at the scene. The man in front of Suga was towering over him, shirtless as Suga looked at the bandages high on his shoulder. He was lithe and muscular, with perfectly in-place hair and a handsome face. He looked bored as Suga wrapped a fresh bandage over the old ones in an attempt to stop the blood from seeping through.

Oikawa caught one of Suga’s wrists in his hand, inspecting the bracelet he wore there. Suga looked down at the floor, his other hand holding the bandage in place. He spun the bracelet around, then stroked a long finger along the inside of Suga’s wrist before releasing his hand. Suga returned to the bandages on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“It smells different in here,” Oikawa commented. Suga’s hands stilled for a mere moment before continuing his work.

“How so?”

“It smells _human_ , Suga-chan.”

Daichi hid himself fully, sliding to the far end under the bed, as Oikawa swept his eyes over the room.

“You said you encountered some humans today, it’s possible that their smell is residual. Don’t let it distress you,” Suga replied calmly.

Oikawa hummed in response, and then stepped away from Suga. “I’m going to change, wait here and we’ll make some food.”

Oikawa made his way to the other door and stepped through it, leaving Suga and Daichi is ringing silence.

After waiting for several seconds to ensure Oikawa really was busy, Daichi slid out from under the bed. “Come on, now’s our chance!”

Suga hesitated. “I can’t, Daichi-”

“You’re a prisoner here, right? Come with me, I can help you!”

Suga shook his head. “I’m trapped here, these bracelets keep me within a boundary around the cabin…” Daichi looked down at the bracelets on Suga’s wrists, engraved with runes. “I can’t take them off myself.”

“Then I can,” Daichi said, grabbing Suga’s hand and sliding one of the bracelets off.

“Wait-”

The door Oikawa had gone through burst open. “I knew it! Get away from him, now!”

Daichi dropped the bracelet onto the floor and reached for the other one, and Oikawa’s face blanched. “No, stop, you don’t know what you’re doing!”

The second bracelet dropped, and Daichi made to pull Suga out of the cabin and be on their way to safety, but Suga was rooted to the spot.

Oikawa backed away. “You _idiot_. He’ll _kill you_!”

Daichi turned to look at Suga to find him smirking, his sweet demeanour gone. “Maybe I like this one, Tooru. I could keep him.”

Daichi’s hand was burning, and he snatched it back from where it had been holding Suga’s wrist. Suga looked up at him and his eyes were completely black.

Oikawa grabbed Daichi and pulled him away. “I don’t understand…” Daichi muttered.

“Damn demons, _damn humans_ , I had this under control you know. I had _him_ under control! He was safe from this; you were all safe from this!”

Suga turned and cocked his head to the side, a fake saccharine smile on his lips. “Oikawa _, stand down_.” The commanding tone in his voice was obvious, and Oikawa backed off like an injured dog.

“ _Dai-chi~_ ,” Suga said in a sing-song voice, “You’ve helped me greatly today. I took you in thinking you were just another soul I could save until Oikawa let me enjoy my treats, but you took matters into your own hands and lifted my bonds.” Suga walked toward him, looking beautiful and deadly. He nosed at Daichi’s jaw, now sharp nails dragging along his chest while Daichi stood, frozen in place. “I am grateful for that, truly. Maybe I can keep you around, Tooru never _lets_ me have _playmates_ , he thinks I’ll eat them.” Suga nipped at Daichi’s neck, making him flinch.

“What are you? What’s going on?” Daichi forced out, Suga still teasing the skin of his neck with sharp teeth.

Suga chuckled darkly. “Do they really teach you nothing in that village of yours?”

He paused. “You’re a demon.”

When Oikawa spoke, it was as if the words were bitter on his tongue. “Possessed by one. Sugawara really is as sweet as the one you met, but this-”

“ _Enough_ , Tooru, or I’ll send you back to the _mean_ hellhounds and then _who_ will protect poor Suga-chan and your precious villager? I could kill this one,” Suga said, tapping Daichi’s chest with his fingers, “That would make Suga-chan mad, maybe completely break him! He’s grown attached you see.”

Suga strode away from them, crossing to the other side of the cabin and rubbing his wrists where the bracelets had been.

But…

The hand curled around his wrist stopped. Suga looked down at it, black eyes narrowed in confusion. He tried to remove his hand, but it was locked in a vice-like grip.

“You can’t beat me, you foolish child.”

Suga wasn’t speaking to Daichi or Oikawa.

His expression shifted into something more akin to fear, and for a brief moment the warm brown of Suga’s eyes could be seen. “Daichi, Oikawa.”

“Shut up! You’re _weak_ , that’s how you got into this situation in the first place! You are _nothing_ , Sugawara Koushi.”

“The bracelets-”

Oikawa’s eyes were wide. “What’s happening?” Daichi asked quietly.

“Suga’s fighting back. He’s doing it.” Oikawa took a step back, outside of Daichi’s vision.

Suga appeared to be fighting with himself, one hand still locked over the other’s wrist.

“Oikawa, please,” Suga forced out, followed by a loud and panicked “No!”

Daichi registered a whooshing noise behind him, and turned to see the creature from the woods, though much smaller, standing where Oikawa had been moments earlier. Daichi now recognized him as a hellhound.

He pushed Daichi out of the way with his nose and picked up the bracelets in his mouth. He took on a low stance, prepared for what was to come.

Suga dropped to his knees and pulled the hand he was not in control of towards the bracelets. He paused for only a moment and whispered “I’m sorry,” before thrusting his hands forward in one smooth motion.

What seemed like a small shadow was forced from Suga’s hands and into the bracelets. Oikawa snapped his jaws and was suddenly engulfed in plume of smoke. When it cleared, he was gone, and Suga lay on the floor breathing heavily.

“Suga!”

Daichi rushed over, and Suga blinked up at him with tears in his brown eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Daichi held Suga as he cried into his chest, whispering gently into his hair. When he calmed his breathing, Daichi sat back a little to give him some space.

“What just happened?”

Suga sighed heavily, still a little shaky. “I was able to banish the demon this time. It has possessed me for many years, though mostly kept at bay within those bracelets. Oikawa protected me, and made sure that villagers stayed far away from me, so I wouldn’t accidentally hurt someone if I lost control. But today, I was able to do it, and Oikawa-” His voice broke. “Oikawa took it back from where they came from. He’s gone now, and it’s my fault!”

Daichi pulled him close again.

That was how they were found hours later. The door burst open and Nishinoya barreled inside, followed by Tanaka, Asahi, and Ennoshita. Daichi saw Narita and Kinoshita outside before the door fell closed again.

“Daichi! You’re alive!”

Upon seeing Suga curled up in Daichi’s arms, they stopped short. “What happened?”

Daichi just gathered Suga closer to him. He had fallen asleep at some point, overwhelmed by exhaustion. Daichi picked him up and deposited him on the bed to let him rest.

“How did you find this place?”

Tanaka snorted. “Are you kidding? How could we not, with that flaming tree out there?”

“What?”

It was nearing dusk, and when Daichi walked outside he was struck by the smell of burnt wood.

“It lit up several hours ago. We wanted to come check it out, and were hoping against hope it was you, that you weren’t dead,” Asahi explained.

Daichi shook his head, but took a step forward. Three long claw marks scored the bark of the tree, and several more marred the ground.

“So he will be back,” a soft voice said from behind them. Suga was standing near the doorway, his cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders and a gentle smile on his face.

Suga walked forward to stand level with Daichi, his hair a soft orange in the light of the flames.

“You said you were able to banish the demon _this time_ , what did you mean by that?” Daichi asked, staring forward to the flaming tree.

Suga was quiet for a moment. “I’ve never been strong enough to dispel the demon from myself, even when it wasn’t in control of my body. Like it said, I was weak, and was physically and mentally incapable of doing it. But this time, I found something that might be worth fighting for, and something that gave me inspiration.”

At Daichi’s confused look, Suga rolled his eyes. “ _You_ , you dummy. You were brave even facing Oikawa, whom you thought was a raging beast bent on killing you. You stayed composed with the imminent threat of a demon, which most people wouldn’t handle as well. Besides, in the short time I’ve known you, you seem kind and caring and dependable and, well, I got attached.”

Suga flushed, but it was nothing compared to the redness in Daichi’s cheeks.

“So, after seeing your fearlessness and that you were threatened by my demons, I couldn’t just sit idly by. It gave me the strength I needed to save myself, and in the process, you.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Oikawa is coming back?”

Suga nodded. “That’s his promise to me. Every time he’d go into the woods, he would leave this mark to remind me that he was coming back. It helped keep the demon in control.” Suga chuckled. “He certainly was dramatic this time around, though.”

“Hate to ruin this, but it’s getting dark and we really should get back or everyone will think we’re dead,” Asahi said timidly.

“Will you come with us?” Daichi asked.

Suga nodded. “I would love to.”

“Then let’s go.”


	2. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue for this oneshot!

“Where the hell have you been?”

Daichi looked up from his work to see Iwaizumi stalking towards a tall man, looking absolutely livid.

“Two weeks! You disappeared for _two weeks, Shittykawa!_ ”

Suga also perked up, setting down the knife handle he was carving and standing up slowly.

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled down at Iwaizumi, who promptly hit him and pulled him in for a hug.

“They know each other?” Daichi asked, but Suga wasn’t listening anymore.

“You’re back!” he exclaimed, bounding over to where the two stood in a crushing embrace. Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi to beam at Suga.

“And you did it, Suga-chan!” The two hugged, Oikawa lifting Suga’s feet from the ground.

“I’m sorry Oikawa, for you having to go back there.”

Oikawa grinned. “That bastard treated me like garbage the entire time I was with you, I was happy to deal with _it_ personally.” He threw an arm around Iwaizumi and Suga’s shoulders, and the three of them walked over to where Daichi still sat.

“So this is what it meant by _your precious villager_ ,” Daichi teased, looking between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa flushed. “Mean, Sawamura! You’re so mean!”

“Not a very intimidating hellhound, I’d say…” Suga stage whispered to Daichi, making Oikawa roll his eyes and kick Suga in the leg.

Oikawa then turned his gaze back to Daichi, looking serious. “Sawa-chan, I’m keeping an eye on you. Suga-chan is a dear friend you know, and I have _literally_ been to hell and back for him, so don’t screw this up.” His goofy demeanour had vanished, making Daichi a little nervous, but it was back within an instant. “Come on, Iwa-chan, show me around your village more! I never got to come in the day time! See you later, Suga-chan!”

Suga sat back down beside Daichi, picking up his work once more, smiling brightly.

“Happy?” Daichi asked, nudging him with his shoulder.

“I’m glad he’s back,” Suga said. “He really did protect me as best he could, and is a great friend. I’m very grateful for him.”

“I’m glad too,” Daichi replied, and the two returned to their work in silence, safe and comfortable.

There is nothing in the woods now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by Over the Garden Wall episode 7!
> 
> Three down, four to go!
> 
> Tumblr: silverwordswrites


End file.
